1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of cleaning attachments for floor cleaning devices and more particularly to a vertically upstanding brush system for attachment to vacuum cleaners or similar floor cleaning devices to allow simultaneous dusting of indented overhangs on furniture or cabinet toe-kicks and due to its fanlike shape, uneven areas horizontally as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners and other floor cleaning appliances including push brooms and similar devices are adapted for cleaning the floor surface which may include carpeting, wood or composite substrates. In most homes and businesses, furniture such as sofas, couches and lounging chairs as well as straight back chairs or other wooden furniture having support cross pieces or rungs are present on the floor and toe-kicks or other indentations at the floor level are present in cabinetry or built-in wall units of various forms. Cob webs, dust and other detritus, commonly referred to as “dust bunnies”, may be adhered to the undersurface of such furniture and fixtures. Floor cleaning appliances typically do not provide a means for cleaning the underside of furniture or fixtures to properly extricate the dust bunnies. Such cleaning usually requires additional cleaning elements or hand cleaning effort.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device which cleans the underside of furniture and fixtures concurrently with normal floor cleaning without requiring separate cleaning effort. It is also desirable that such a device be adaptable for retrofit or original equipment manufacturing of existing floor cleaning appliances.